Symmetrical
by Jc1009
Summary: Death the Kid enjoys a bit of life and finds other half in this MATURE one shot.


**((yeah, I know I have no business doing any new things until I wrap up what I'e got going on but this one has been cooking in my head for like two weeks since I watched the end of soul eater. so yeah. Most likely a one shot..pretty sure it is, unless the response to it is crazy dramatic than maybe I'll expand it or spin it off. we'll see.. THIS IS S RATED M FOR A REASON))**

She laid in the center of the bed, her long legs crossed at the knee tightly and her arms around her chest in an attempt to conceal some of her modesty from him. A blush was all she wore. If was possible he felt himself harden even more and he groaned at her perfection. He pulled away just enough so he could take in the sight of the beautiful angel in his bed.

He smiled at the balance of it all. A beautiful, _symmetrical_ girl in his bed. The girl he'd desired since he'd first laid eyes on her through the mirror in his father's death room. She was perfect. Everything about her was in perfect balance. She was the amazing. He looked at her from head to toe and back again. He was aching to run his fingers over her skin, and taste her lips. To show her everything he'd never been able to say to her, but that had been on the tip of his tongue since he'd met her.

Her skin, the way her eyes were half lidded, the swell of her delicate breasts, the slope of her calves, and the way her hair fell around her face. It was all so even and perfect. That is not what turned him on the most right now though. Now, the fact that turned him on the most was that this perfect, symmetrical girl was here, in his bed and her clothing was strewn around, unevenly. His sheets were twisted and odd, unmatched angles from their earlier ministrations and the rest of his inner sanctum was a mess. The rest could wait, because he had the woman he'd always wanted alive, in his bed breathless from his kisses and anticipating his touches.

Death the Kid was only happy to be alive. The last few months had been so trying, and now he just wanted to revel in her life, her beauty and drink in the pleasure of being with the girl he loved. He wanted to do something that grim reapers so very rarely got to do and that was enjoy life in the moment.

"Kid," she began but before she could say another word his lips were on hers. His hands on her toned thighs. His lover gasped at the sensation and while he'd always been a gentleman that had ended when he gotten her in his room, on his bed. He seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He tasted her throughly and enjoyed it. He could feel her smile into his lips as well.

He knew that it was her first time as well as his and that thrilled him when he felt her begin working the button to his slacks. His sport coat and shirt and shirt having long since been pulled from his body in their frenzy to feel each other's skin.

"I.." she'd began to say when he'd given her lips a moment respite but before she could say anything else he was kissing a line down the center of her neck and between her perfect breasts. She forgot whatever it was she'd wanted to say and threw her head back in pleasure and making a series of sounds that seemed to utterly feminine and sexy he needed to resume kissing the lips that had issued them.

All the while his pants had been removed and now Death the Kid found himself in a very precarious position. He was extremely aroused, looming over top of the only woman he'd ever wanted in _that_ way wearing a very thin pain of boxer shorts and he met her eyes. He could see his own wants and feelings being reflected back at him and she smiled.

Deep green met brilliant gold and then no words were needed. He felt her small hands ease the waist band from his body and he thought for a moment how such small hands had always seemed so strong, and he realized it was because they were so small. The thought didn't make much sense but not much did besides the throbbing between his legs at that moment. He positioned himself deeper over top of her and she brought her lets up

"I can stop.." he looked at her and she smiled. She shook her head no and kissed him while wrapping her legs around him to draw him closer to her core. She closed her eyes and he pressed into her. All coherent thought left his mind and he felt her warmth around him. She was gasping what seemed a million miles away and he tried to make sense of all the sensations he was feeling that moment, there was one above all else that this girl was the other symmetrical half to him.

He'd known it since that day he'd raced from the death room to save her, having only ever seen her face in the mirror in the death room.

As Kid moved with her in perfect unison he enjoyed the feeling of being alive and surrounded by life and love. When he reached his limit he looked at her and hoped they'd fall over together. He cupped her face and kissed her, then pressed their foreheads together. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure and said the name of the woman who mattered to him above all others.

"Maka."


End file.
